The present invention relates to a sun visor for an automotive vehicle and having a mirror.
The mirror is arranged in a housing defined in a recess in the sun visor body. Behind the mirror, there is a covering metal plate, preferably with a heat insulating layer between the mirror and the plate. A source of light is arranged in the housing behind the metal plate.
A sun visor combination of the above described type was provided in the 1978 Cadillac Seville passenger automobile in the U.S.A. A layer of foam is applied to the rear of the mirror. On top of that layer, there is a metal plate of stainless steel. This keeps the heat generated by the source of light away from the mirror. The assembly of mirror, foam layer and metal plate is inserted in a recess in a housing in the sun visor and is fastened therein by means of bending the edge of the housing, using a heated tool, at individual regions around the edge of the metal plate. This known sun visor is relatively heavy and is relatively expensive to manufacture. Applying the backing to the mirror requires several operations and the mounting is also cumbersome and expensive due to the employment of a special tool which can be used for only a single size mirror.
In another known sun visor, electric contacts are arranged in the region of an electrically conductive metal plate which is bonded on the mirror. Short circuiting of the electrical system can occur upon heat-produced deformations or bending during use of the sun visor or the mirror housing.